


Duly (K)noted

by KnottheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy, Boypussy Derek Hale, Camboy Derek Hale, Cockslut Derek Hale, Crying, Dirty Talk, Human Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Name-Calling, Needy Derek Hale, Older Stiles Stilinski, Omega Derek Hale, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Slurs, Stiles Stilinski is Older Than Derek Hale, Teenager Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, mentions of mpreg, younger Derek hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: “Interesting little show you’ve got their, Derek.” The Alpha comments, his voice is so cold with an edge of harshness it has Derek’s stomach rolling with anxiety.“H-How much did you see?” Derek twist his head a little so he’s not staring up at Stiles face. He wants to hide somewhere dark and cry, Stiles saw him. He saw him showing off to a bunch of strangers like a whore. God, what if he tells his mother, what would she think of him?“Enough.” Stiles clips, pushing off from the wall to stand in front of Derek, “Enough, that I could see you fingering yourself open before fucking yourself on some silicon cock just to show off to a bunch of nobodies.”It’s like a slap to his face and Derek’s head is dipping low in regret.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 27
Kudos: 969





	Duly (K)noted

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so like I was going through Tumblr and saw some images of Dylan as Mitch Rapp and then teenage Tyler Hoechlin and well this kind of came from that because my mind is filthy and was like Alpha Werewolf Stiles pounding sweet baby Derek's little pussy and im just like fucking YES Because there is nothing more that I love than Older Stiles/Younger Derek and Boypussy Derek being needy for Stiles
> 
> Also, Stiles is mean in the first half of this, sorry

“Thanks for coming to my stream.”

Stopping the recording and closing out of the browser, Derek quickly shuts the laptop close so he can sit back against his bed. His body is still thrumming from orgasm and his fingers are wet from slick and lube, his face is flushed and all he wants to do is take a nap already. But one look at his bed and he’s sighing because it’s a mess of come and lube, the dildo he was using to get himself off is sloppy looking and definitely needs to be washed before he can use it again. However, he doesn’t feel up to it. Streaming always makes him feel tired and dirty, showing his ass off to a bunch of horny strangers and watching as they call him names with promises to knot him real good. It makes him feel so, so dirty but also he desperately wants to be touched by someone else besides his own hands. Reaching down to stroke his sore thighs, Derek startles when he hears someone clear their throat.

Whipping his head around-and almost giving himself whiplash in the process-Derek feels the redness come rushing back to his face when he sees Stiles leaning against his propped open window.

“Stiles-what are you-what!” He stutters, tripping over his words as he sees the blank, cold look the Alpha is giving him.

It’s bad enough that he’s a rival Alpha in Derek’s mothers’ territory, the man is snarky and always has a comment about something every few seconds. He could run circles around Derek if he wanted too because he’s so damn smart and intimidating. And every time Derek sees him outside of the school waiting for his pack, in a meeting with his mother, or just anywhere Derek feels a blush rising on his cheeks and the utter _need_ to present to the Alpha. The last part probably has something to do with his crush on the older man, but how can he not! Stiles is generous and kind unlike most Alpha werewolves, he didn’t try to fight Derek’s mom on claiming any territory and was ok with not challenging her since the Hale’s have owned the land for centuries. Hell, even Peter likes Stiles, and Peter doesn’t like anyone who isn’t family. The Alpha is well read with a secret love for comics, and plays legos with the younger Hale’s when they drag him to the living room. It’s the worst because every time Derek sees Stiles being sweet with his family he just wants the older man to push him down on the spot and knot him right there, he wants Stiles to _claim_ him and just _cherish_ him. But he knows that would never happen since he’s the son, _human Omega_ son, of Talia Hale and Stiles is a rival Alpha in Hale territory. Never mind that he’s playing nice.

“Interesting little show you’ve got their, Derek.” The Alpha comments, his voice is so cold with an edge of harshness it has Derek’s stomach rolling with anxiety.

“H-How much did you see?” Derek twist his head a little so he’s not staring up at Stiles face. He wants to hide somewhere dark and cry, Stiles saw him. He saw him showing off to a bunch of strangers like a _whore_. God, what if he tells his mother, what would she think of him?

“Enough.” Stiles clips, pushing off from the wall to stand in front of Derek, “Enough, that I could see you fingering yourself open before fucking yourself on some silicon cock just to show off to a bunch of nobodies.”

It’s like a slap to his face and Derek’s head is dipping low in regret.

“I-I…”

“You what, Derek? Don’t be shy with me now, after all I saw how confident you were with that dildo up your wet cunt, fucking yourself like a whore for everyone to see. Putting on a little show, huh?” Warm hands rest against his hips now, and he can feel Stiles’ hot breath against his forehead. He smells so good; musky and like warm soil on a sunny day with a hint of cinnamon, Derek just wants to bury his face against Stiles’ chest and beg for forgiveness. “Is that what you are, Derek? A whore? You gonna present to any Alpha that gives you a lick of attention and let them knot you? Gonna give up everything for the nearest fuck because your pussy’s so wet and hungry for a cock you’d just wag that little ass of yours for attention, huh?”

Quietly, Derek chokes out a, “N-No.” Tears pricking up at the corner of his eyes from Stiles harsh words. He feels so conflicted at the moment, because he doesn’t want some Alpha to fuck him, he wants _Stiles_. But now that’s all ruined because he couldn’t stop being so _needy_ for attention and went and showed his most private areas to strangers.

“No?” And this has Stiles chuckling darkly, “Baby, you’re already a little slut. I mean why else did you record your self riding that dildo and fingering your hungry little cunt? It was for attention, wasn’t it. Such a needy little slut you are, Derek. Huh? Maybe I could take you down to a knot bar and have all the dirty Alpha’s down there take turns knotting you, unless you already got the whole basketball team doing that after a game. All pent up on adrenaline, you wouldn’t even notice who was fucking you because you’re so cum drunk and hungry to be filled. Can’t get satiated by your own fingers and toys, no you just want to be knotted so desperately, huh, knot slut?”

Shaking his head, Derek feels tears starting to fall down his cheeks in shame, his whole body shaking with disgust at himself. The Alpha’s words cut him down one by one, and he feels so pathetic right now. Maybe Stiles is right, maybe he is a whore. After all he was happy enough to fuck himself live in front of an audience. Stiles cups his face and wipes away the tears with his thumb, leaning forward to press a kiss to Derek’s forehead.

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby. Did I hurt your feelings?” Derek nods his head, choking on a sob as Stiles pulls him into his arms, maneuvering them around so Derek’s sitting on the Alpha’s lap now. “I didn’t mean to be so hurtful to you, sweetheart. I just got so angry when I saw you showing off to a bunch of stranger, I don’t want them to see how pretty you are I wanted to be the one who saw you like that. All needy and wanton. My wolf wouldn’t settle down, he gets so bloodthirsty when he sees someone touching you. You know why?”

Again, Derek shakes his head. Face buried against the Alpha’s neck as he hangs onto every word.

“Because you’re **_mine_**.”

Derek’s whole body trembles at those words and he feels himself whine as his cunt clenches hungrily. He can hear the werewolf’s nostrils flare at the scent of his arousal, and those big warm hands drop down to squeeze his ass.

“That’s right, baby. I want you to be mine. All mine. Ever since I first saw you and got a whiff of that sweet saccharine scent of yours, almost went crazy with lust, and right in front of your pack to. All I saw was this sweet, shy looking Omega who loved his family so much and I wanted to drag you to the ground and have my dirty way with you. Went home that night and fucking knotted my hand twice because of your cute ass, baby, got my entire sheets soaked in come all because of you. Had to play nice with your mom so she didn’t send me away, god just seeing you had my wolf going wild.” Stiles growls, hands roaming over Derek’s naked body as he squeezes and rubs his scent all over him making Derek dizzy.

“ _Stiles._ ” Derek moans, clamping down on his bottom lip in embarrassment. But Stiles doesn’t like that and pulls him back a little so he can pet Derek’s cheek adoringly.

“No, no, baby. None of that. I know how sweet and shy you are, but there’s no need to hide it form me, love. I know you’re not a whore, you wouldn’t want just some random Alpha to take you, huh? No you’re too innocent for that, sweetheart. You want someone to love you and cherish you everyday, right baby? I know it must be hard, being the middle child, your mom’s the Alpha and she has so much responsibility to take care of. And you don’t wanna be needy and ask for attention so you pretend your fine. But I know how hungry you are for someone to touch you and love you. I’ll give you that baby, I’ll make you feel so good if you’re mine.”

Derek’s hips move on their own accord, rutting against Stiles’ thighs because god does he _want._ The Alpha’s words ring so true in his head and he wants to start crying again with how much he wants to held and loved, but he knows his mother is busy with how big their family is, and he’s not a wolf so he shouldn’t be as tactile. But being an Omega makes him desperate for an Alpha’s touch and Stiles words are turning him to putty. And those pet names-God, those pet names, they’re killing him! Each one is like a caress to his skin, making his cock twitch with interest and his cunt weep with want.

“Please, Stiles-Alpha, _please_.” He begs.

“What do you want, love? I won’t do anything until you tell me what you want.”

“Alpha, please, want-want-“ Derek can barrenly form words, he rubs his face against Stiles’ beard and his hips keep rubbing his hungry clit against the rough fabric of Stiles’ jeans getting him an edge of lust.

Stiles growls and grabs his wrist, holding them up so Derek doesn’t have any leverage to fuck himself on the Alpha’s thigh. He whines pleadingly, and tries to rut his hips again because he’s so fucking close and he just _wants_. But Stiles isn’t having it. The Alpha leans forward and sets blunt teeth against Derek’s neck, biting down until he’s holding the Omega still in his arms. Derek makes an apologetic noise and the anxiety hits him again. He’s so needy right now it’s probably disgusting the Alpha to watch this desperate Omega hump his legs, covering his pants with slick. Stiles will probably throw him off now and call him names, telling him ‘he doesn’t fuck whores’ and then leaving Derek alone to cry. But the Alpha just waits until Derek gets his senses back and tilts his chin up so they’re staring eye to eye.

“Listen to me, Derek, the moment you tell what you want I’ll give it to you. But you have to listen, because the moment we start this I won’t stop, I’m going to go the whole way, sweetheart. I’m not just going to knot you, I’m gonna claim you. I don’t think I can let you escape from my arms again. So I need you to think about this, do you really want this. Do you want me to be not just your Alpha, but your mate?” His words are a promise and Derek feels his heart trip over itself.

“You…you really want me as your…mate?” Derek feels his mind cracking a little at the fact that Stiles wants _him_ to be his mate. Out of all the pretty Omega’s in the world that Stiles could have, he wants Derek.

“Of course, baby.”

“Why? It’s not like I’m anything worth-“

“Don’t.”

Derek clamps his mouth shut at the sharpness of Stiles’ voice.

The Alpha strokes his cheek again and says, “I don’t know who tore your self esteem so low, but if I find them I’m going to rip their throat out. With my teeth.” Derek flushes at the feeling those words make him feel. “Derek, baby, why wouldn’t I want you. You’re so smart, top of your class. All A’s. Your team captain of the basketball team and swim team, your so loyal and caring to your family even when they drive you nuts, and you love books. God I could just go on; loyal, generous, brave, pretty, I know you secretly like to bake and would do anything to protect your pack because your so selfless. You make a perfect mate for me.”

His whole body flushes at Stiles comments, and he bites his bottom lip when he sees the Alpha’s eyes darken when they trace after the blush. Nodding his head, Derek finally answers, “Ok. I-I want you to be my mate as well. Please, Alpha.”

The last part is almost an after thought, but he’s glad he’s said it because the groan Stiles makes has his shuddering with pleasure. Stiles leans forward to press a sloppy kiss to Derek’s lips, his big hands run up his chest to tease Derek’s nipples. The Omega mewling at how sensitive the buds are, and he can feel himself getting hard all over again. Hungry kisses are presses to his lips and Derek can barely keep up with them at how oversensitive his whole body is becoming. The lips trace down his neck and when he tilts it to the side in a sign of submission Stiles snarls against his skin before pressing his teeth against the spot where the mating mark will go, that’s the final straw and suddenly Derek feels himself coming again. Drenching Stiles pants and shirt with his come, and Derek feels himself go red in horror of ruining the Alpha’s clothes. But Stiles just chuckles, reaching down and swiping some of the come on his thumb so he can lick it off his hand. Groaning at the taste of it.

“God, you’re so sweet even your come taste like sugar.” Stiles teases. He smacks Derek’s ass and moves him so he’s laying back down on the bed with Stiles standing between his legs. “Come on, baby, lemme get undress and then I’ll start prepping you.”

“But I already fingered myself earlier.” Derek pouts, eyes glancing over to where the dildo fell off his bed.

Stiles chuckles, “Oh, baby, you think that little tiny sized dick is gonna open you up for my cock? You’re so sweet. But baby, that things a joke compared to my cock.” And to punctuate his words, Stiles pulls Derek down until his ass his flush against Stiles’ clothed cock. Derek hears a small squeak come out of his throat when the Alpha’s cock-and holy shit it’s huge, _massive_ even-rub against him. It that’s how big it is when it’s barely hard, Derek can’t imagine how much bigger it gets when its fully erected. And the knot? God, he’s drooling now at the though of that massive knot filling him up. The few dildos he has with knots on them aren’t much bigger than his own fist, but Stiles’ hands are huge which means his knot is going to be huge as well. Derek watches with rapt attention as Stiles quickly undresses himself, chucking off his shirt and pants-Derek chokes a little when he sees the older man isn’t wearing any underwear and his eyes are immediately trapped on Stiles’ cock. He was right, it is massive and red, the base showing the tiniest bit of being swollen which means it won’t be long before it’s forming a knot. And Derek wants it in him so badly he flips himself around and lifts his ass up to present to the Alpha.

Stiles moans behind him, “Baby, you really know how to make an Alpha feel special. Maybe next time, I’ll get you to suck my cock. Bet you’d like that. I know I would just _love_ to suck your little cockles. So pretty and pink. God, I almost came at the sight of you presenting to me. Such a good little Omega, wanna be good for your Alpha? Huh, pup? Gonna be a good pup for me.”

The name, ‘Pup’, has Derek keening, it does something to him. Heat coiling in his lower stomach as he feels his cock getting hard all over again. A swift hand smacks his ass and Derek moans at the stinging feeling. The pop of a cap is heard behind him as Stiles coats his fingers with lube, before instantly pressing two inside of Derek’s cunt. His knuckles go white with how fucking amazing those long fingers feel inside of him, Stiles other hand is holding his hip, thumbing rubbing soothing circles as he squeezes once in a while. He feels Stiles’ scratchy beard rub against the back of his neck as wet kisses are pressed against his skin, leaving saliva behind in their love. Stiles takes his time fingering Derek open, he spends at least ten minutes just with two fingers and when he gets to three Derek feel his thighs starting to tremble as he keeps holding himself up for the Alpha. He already came twice today so his body is oversensitive at best, and now with Stiles here adding a fourth finger, well the Alpha has to keep a hold of his hips when Derek starts to thrash and fuck himself back on those fingers. But when he puts five in, five! Derek’s a mess; he’s begging and whining, trying to fuck himself back on the godly digits and every time Stiles teasingly presses against his prostate Derek feels himself crying.

“Stiles, please, _please_.” He begs, nails digging into the sheets beneath him as he desperately ask for more.

“So desperate for my knot, pup?” Stiles teases, his voice full of mirth. “Alright, I guess I’ve gotten you loose enough. Want me to go slow, baby? Wanna make sweet, sweet love to you until we’re both a mess of come and tears?”

Derek is silent as he shakes his head, whining when Stiles stops.

“No?”

Again, he shakes his head. He can’t form words at the moment, it’s too hard for him to even think of anything that isn’t ‘Stiles’, ‘Alpha’, and ‘please’. But Stiles seems to already know what he wants.

“Oh, I see. You don’t wanna be fucked like a good boy, no, no. You want me to fuck you like a _bitch_.” Derek cries out at the word and how it makes his knees go weak, he almost falls over but Stiles is catching him and shoving the head of his cock into his loose pussy. Causing Derek to shout and push himself back for more. “Yeah, I knew you were a knot slut, I just didn’t how much you were a slut for _my_ knot. Been thinking about me every time you touch yourself, baby? Think about fucking yourself on my knot like it’s your damn job? God, look at how wet you are and _fuck_ you’re so tight.”

Derek scrambles to try and hold himself up a little bit, but then a hand is pushing between his shoulder blades until he’s pinned down to the bed. Powerless as Stiles shoves his entire cock inside of him, he’s given not even a second until Stiles starts fucking him like an animal. No rhythm, no warning, just utter fucking. And the words coming out of his mouth, fuck, Derek could just come from Stiles saying such dirty things in his ears. He moans, and spreads his legs open further so Stiles can fuck further into him.

“My little baby slut, huh, pup? So pretty and perfect for me. Look at all these marks I’m leaving on your pretty skin, you’ll go to school tomorrow and everyone’s gonna know how good of a knotting tonight. All those pathetic Alpha’s and their tiny dicks won’t get a chance with you, because I already ruined this tight little ass of yours. Bet they’re home right now jerking off to thinking about knotting you, think they saw your little show earlier? Wonder if any of them saw your videos and were jerking off to them, maybe a few recognized you even saw their team captain fucking himself open like a fucking whore. But there’s no need to worry about that anymore, baby. You’re mine. And I’m going to take such good care of my good pup.”

Stiles words are both harsh and demeaning as well as comforting and like a warm promise. When Stiles knot starts to swell, Derek moans and thrust backwards because he wants that fat knot in him so badly, doesn’t want to wait another minute. He just _wantswantswants_. And Stiles had promised to give it to him.

“Look at you, so fucking needy for my knot. Trying to milk it out of me like a good bitch. Fuck baby, no need to be so impatient I’m gonna give you my fat knot. You know what I’m gonna do?” Derek shakes his head, he’s so lost he in the throw of sex and arousal he can barely understand what Stiles is telling him. But the next words, oh those next words really catch his attention. “I’m gonna breed you, baby. Fill you up with so much of my seed theirs no mistaking that your carrying my pups in you. You’ll get all nice and heavy with them and then you’ll have to stop playing sports cause you’re all pupped up. I’ll make sure your fed and cared for everyday, fuck you until your happy and feed you with my hands as you lay in my bed. Soon you’ll be so big you won’t be able to get up without help, you’ll be carrying a whole litter of pups. And after you pup them, I’ll knot you all over again.”

Derek howls and his body goes tight as he comes for the _third_ time that day, his pussy clenching tightly around the knot that Stiles roars as it swallows him in. The knot pops and Derek is lost in the pleasure of being filled with _his_ Alpha’s seed. He hears a snarl and knows Stiles has shifted, especially when the Alpha snaps forward to sink his fangs into Derek’s neck. He gets a firm hold on Derek’s neck and then is lifting him up until he’s seated on Stiles’ knot. The Alpha bucking his hips up as Derek sinks further downwards, the knot pressing against ever sensitive part of his pussy and having him cry out as his cock weeps from another orgasm. Finally, when their both finished and waited, Stiles presses Derek against the bed, blanketing him with his body as he cleans the blood off with his tongue and starts pressing kisses and warm praises into his skin.

“So good, baby. So good for me. First time getting knotted by your Alpha, and you did so good. My good boy.”

He mewls at the soft praises, his body deliciously warm as Stiles keeps humming inside of him and he feels pleasantly sated. Stiles keeps them like that, stroking soft words and hands all over Derek’s soft body and warming them up. When his knot goes down later, he doesn’t pull out and Derek is more than happy to still be full with his Alpha’s cock. His thoughts wonder at Stiles promise to pup him up, breed him until he’s pregnant and Derek hungers for that. But he knows how pissed his mother would get if he got pregnant in the middle of Junior year, of course, that is to say if she doesn’t rip Stiles throat out for mating Derek with out announcing his courting proposal. The Alpha presses sloppy kisses over his neck and Derek closes his eyes as he tilts his neck to the side more, humming when Stiles starts nipping at the skin and leaving even more marks. Now he’ll never be able to hide them at school-not that he wanted to in the first place. He knows when he steps through the front doors tomorrow his sisters and friends are going to scrunch their noses up at the smell, and Isaac is probably going to make a snarky comment.

“Later, you’re going to get up and delete all those videos and erase your account. Understood. No one get’s to see you like this but me.” The Alpha commands, he says it gently but the demanding undertone is hidden beneath his soft words. “If you’re too sore tommorow, I don’t expect you to go to school. Okay, baby? This was you’re first time and it was a lot, so I want you to take care of yourself when I’m not here. And don’t worry about your mother, I’ll speak with her about the matter.”

Not wanting to talk since his voice will sound hoarse and used, Derek nods his head in answer. Sighing, when Stiles hand drops down to squeeze his ass lovingly and then curious fingers poke at his sore pussy where a few drips of come slip out of him. They trace around where Stiles’ cock is presses all the way inside of him and then dip lower to tug at his balls.

“Absolutely wrecked, huh, kitten. You’re pussy all’s loose and cum filled, and you’re just laying there like the cat that got the cream.” Stiles snickers at the last part. “Think I could get you to squirt next time? Wouldn’t that be a sight to see. Maybe I’ll buy you some pretty panties to wear underneath your jeans, you’d wear them all day and no body but us would know. And then when you get home I’ll tear them off and knot you over the couch.”

Derek cries when he feels Stiles’ cock starting to get hard inside him again, “Stiles, _please_. M’ tired.”

“Ok, kitten. I’ll be nice.” Stiles bites his jaw. “Get some rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved! Also, I made a twitter and curious cat for those of that are shy and wanna send comments anonymously or maybe some prompts? I love prompts, but can be a bit picky with kinks 
> 
> https://twitter.com/knotthewolf


End file.
